Castiel Singer
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: AU ending to season 5. Human!Cas


CASTIEL SINGER

BY: Wolfa Moon

SUMMARY: AU ending to season 5. Human!Cas

DISCLAIMER: No Own. CASTIEL LIVES! Spread the word.

CASTIEL SINGER

"Hey Ass Butt," Castiel tried his hand at cursing. Failing but making his point. The holy oil maltouf doing it's job. Burning and sending his elder brother Michael away. That only left the other eldest. The one who possessed his friend, Sam. Lucifer looked at Castiel in anger. How dare he intercede?

"Did you just maltouf my brother?" They are all brothers but this is a fight. Castiel began to back up. Knowing how human he is and how angel Lucifer is. With a flick of the wrist Castiel is sent into the tree behind him. The tree snapping a little from the force.

Bobby and Dean could only watch as their angel fell to the earth motionless. Dean only had a little of time before Bobby joined in to help too. Firing bullets into his adopted son. Breaking his heart. Having to repeat to himself this is Lucifer, not my Sam. Lucifer didn't appreciate this intrusion just like the first. So he ended Bobby with a flick of the wrist. Snapping his neck. Dean watches horrified as Bobby crumbled to the ground dead.

Dean had nothing left to lose. So he fought for his brother. Reaching him after so much pain and suffering allowed to rain upon him. Then the final blow. Sammy came through. Grabbing the rings, saying the words, sacrificing himself into the pit.

Dean collapsed and could only watch. After a while, who knows how long, he moved. Moving to see what was left of his life. Kneeling down he closed Bobby's dead eyes. Thanking him for all that he has done. Then he moved to his angel. The man who had given up his family for his. Became mortal in their battle to triumph over his family's plans. Resting a hand against the pulse point. Breathing softly to see if he had the rite to ask for any miracle. Searching the bottom of his pockets, pass the lint, that one last speck of hope. A beat was felt under his fingertips. Dean look startled.

"Cas," Dean pressed harder to feel the sluggish beat again. He is not disappointed. "Damn it Cas." Moving in he searches the angel. The prone angel didn't move under his administration. Guess even Lucifer couldn't kill an already helpless angel. Maybe it was the discussion that Castiel and him shared, a peculiar thing. Dean learning of its secretly when Sam asked about what happened to him and what did he do. Moving his arms under, Dean began to lift Cas. They both needed a hospital. Bobby needed a morgue. A hunter's burial.

The walk to the car is torturous. For when Dean lifted Castiel. The legs fell limp, broken. Moving to Sam's old seat he lay his last surviving family member in his first family member seat. Cas getting up on the scale. Not for the right reasons. But Dean only had one piece of family left and he was not going to lose it. Moving quickly he grabs Bobby and lay him respectively in the backseat.

Peeling out he made his way to the hospital. Seeing through his pain and blood. Glancing over to make sure he saw the slight up and down motion of Castiel's breathe.

Castiel didn't disappoint.

CSCSCSCSC

Missouri walked into the ER. Taking a seat in one of the waiting room chairs. Her eyes on the door. Her hands clutching her purse.

"Missouri?" A nurse who knew Missouri well. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine dear. I'm just waiting for my friends."

"That is never a good thing when you come in here." The nurse retrieved a clipboard and handed it to her. "Care to fill out their information so we can move quickly." Missouri liked her. Helene is Christian raised earth child. The mother the bible thumper while her daddy taught her the earth and the worlds of spirits. Helene took her for what she is a physic who was only trying to help. Helene made a call for the doctor to get ready for incoming. The man stepped out of a back room to glare at Helene. Helen motioned to Missouri and understood. The two stand like warriors waiting for battle in front of the nurse's station.

Dean came in carrying Castiel in his arms. Missouri gasped. Dean saw her but began to focus on his family. A gurney is brought in and Dean lays him down gently.

"What is his name?" Helene Asked. Missouri came over.

"Castiel," she informs. Dean looked at her as she hands the information over. The doctor eyed it. Turning to Dean.

"What happened?"

"A fight went bad." Dean told a partial truth. It fit too. They had fought a great enemy. Won, but at what lost and what is to come.

"Ok," looking at the chart. "Does Mr. Singer have any allergies?" Dean starts at that. Missouri answered,

"NO. Now go take care of this angel." Given the word they lead Castiel off into an ER room. Dean stood as a statue only moving when Missouri grabbed his hand leading him to a chair. Dean crumpled. She pulled him close to rest on her shoulder. She patted his hair. "It's okay Dean. You can rest now."

"Bobby is in the car." Dead he waned to tell her but she only nodded.

"I know darling." Dean wanted to fall asleep but something nagged at him.

"Singer?" she smiles. The one piece of information to make it through. Not a hello, how you've been. Gathering a story would be the right thing to calm Dean down right now.

"Yes, Bobby made an arrangement with Castiel." She pulls Dean closer to her. "Bobby unofficially, officially adopted Castiel. " Dean wanted to look up at that. To weak for her strong arm that held him there. Did Bobby realize that the angel was falling before them? "He did. Castiel spent a great deal of his down time assisting Bobby. Being grateful and more knowledgeable on the angel's condition. He set up a back up plan. So one Castiel Singer is born." Dean closed his eyes. Bobby had made it official in their world that Castiel is family. Bobby had certificates on them as well. Adoption papers. Dean's last thought as he lets Prometheus take him away.

Missouri felt her charge sag against her. About time she thought. The boy carried too much. And always will.

CSCSCSCSCSC

Dean sported bandages, stitches, bruises, and sore muscles. That did not compare to what the fallen angel had dealt to him. Missouri sat on one side, Dean the other.

Bobby's body had been taken to the morgue. To be dealt with when Castiel regained consciousness. For Castiel is a Singer. And family sticks together.

Also he had become human. A frail human body, which suffered a severe pelvic fracture. Which will result in months of rehabilitation. Castiel would hate it. Dean would hate it. Yet Dean would stay beside him through it. Fiddling with the IV connecting to the hand under his. Not going to let drugged out Cas of future to take the forefront. He would guide him through the pain and drugs. The worst outcome though is that Cas will never walk properly again. Dean's heart sunk on that. Cas would never get to run until he Collapsed. (Read: The List by: Daisyham8). Never get to be a plain simple human. No perks of simple walking.

Missouri tapped him upside the head. Dean looks up.

"Stop thinking such sore thoughts. You need to stay positive for him. He may be mortal now but he still has perks. He can sense us right now. And if you give up so will he. Think positive boy." Dean sad eyes borrowed into her then look at Cas. Cas lay asleep by their drugs. The last surgery being the final one. Having kept him under this whole time. Missouri looked at Dean. The nurse walks into the room at that moment.

"How is Mr. Singer this morning?"

"Still the same." Dean answered. Missouri looked at Hélène.

"He'll be up later." Helene smiled a warm smile but also sad.

"That is good to hear. I'll have the doctor come in and see him later. Um, we suggest you don't tell him of his father's death till a little later." Dean couldn't do that, this. Not right now. He gets up and goes to the window. Just staring out. He had only one family member left. And he's not even whole. How can this happen? Looking down at the weak form on the bed. He did this. He caused this. He could have said yes and Armageddon would have come to pass. And Castiel would… be dead along with everyone else.

Something swatted at his thigh.

"Don't you dare think such things Dean Winchester. All of you knew what you were getting into when you signed on for this. And all of you fighting to save the world and you did at a great sacrifice. Now you have an angel left who is going to need your help." Missouri stares at him. "Dean it is going to be hard."

"Hell my whole damn life has been hard."

"And you think it's going to get easier." She huffs. "That's life darling. And just be happy you still have him. Count your blessings." Dean looks down at his weak, crippled angel. Never to fly the skies again. But at least he wasn't alone. Looking out the window he looks as the world keeps on moving. Alive and with their own free will.

CSCSCSCSCS

Missouri stayed and helped for the first couple of months. Now it just became routine. Cas has learned how to deal somewhat to his mortal means. Able to now move from the chair to sofa to the chair. Learning the ins and outs of the desk job. Stepping into Bobby central shoes. Learning to lie in the need of other hunters. Also a better resource than most volumes and text.

Dean came in from a food run and a victorious hunt. And a bottle of scotch under each arm. Cas on the phone explaining the ways to kill a Pazuzu. Dean smiles as Cas flips a book open. Easily explaining then hanging up. Cas shakes his head as he closes the volume.

"Stupid Hunter."

"Rough conversation." Cas smiles as Dean enters. Unlike Bobby, Cas doesn't drink Hunter's Helper, Booze. But he takes his medicine with moderation. Dean keeping an eye on that. Making sure he does not step into the image of the future nightmare.

"How did you survive without having such knowledge?"

"Well we didn't know on most extreme cases. That is what Bobby and other informants are for." Dean pulls a chair over to sit in front of the desk. The place is cleaner than it has ever been. Making it easy for him to maneuver around the house. Setting his bounty on the desk. Cas smiles. Both of them craving the same foods made shopping easy. Also keeping the reminder of healthy salads for a brother gone.

"Somebody has to do it right."

"And you're doing a great job Cas." Cas huffed. He is doing the only job he can do now. Wanting to help. Needing a reason. "Cas, how are you doing?" Dean always worried about leaving Cas home alone. They are both fighters. And with the recent of become mortal and a cripple added to that. Never getting a win. But did in the end. Dean still had somebody. Castiel bores his eyes into Dean. Seeing. He may not be full angel but he still had his talents. Able to see the trough the veil. Cas runs a hand through his unkempt hair. It is getting long again. Shaggy like Sam's. Cursing internally.

Cas opens one of the bags.

"I am fine. Just getting a little…" searching for the word. "Stuffy?" wondering if he had used the right term.

"Stuffy? Yeah I can see that being cooped up in here all day." Cas nodded in relief at getting the right term. It was true. Cas barely got out of the house. Still wary of his weakness.

Remembering a day when some hunters came in. Dean was out back and the group got defensive. Cas played normal, not letting on he couldn't walk. Didn't stop the men from getting angry with the new stranger here. So they had picked him up and thrown him on the floor. Knife to his throat and holy water poured down his throat. Them not giving him a moment to breathe. Dean can still remember while working on a car for Cas that he heard him. Cas had called for him. Not vocal but mental. Charging into the house to find the situation. Hunters he knew hurting his family. He bloodied them up. They backed off and watched as Dean help lift Cas into a wheelchair. They felt horrible afterwards. As they should. Asking forgiveness but they had to be on guard. They're hunters, part of the job to be a little paranoid.

Word spread about Bobby and the replacement. Castiel having a place. Others would visit. Needing a place to crash, regroup. But nothing long term.

"After dinner we'll go out. See a movie." Dean trying to get the angel up to date on pop culture references. Also to learn how to live a little.

"Sounds good." Cas dug into his Bacon Cheeseburger. Dean smiles at his friend, brother. "Dean?" finishing his bite before he spoke. Dean looks at Castiel. Really looking at him. "Do you think we can go get ice cream after?" Smiling, Castiel had a sweet tooth. Dean couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah sure," the simple things. Dean takes another bite of his burger. He may have lost so much but he is not alone. Looking over he watches Cas eat. Unspoken vow to always be there for him.

Life moves on. Creatures come and get burned. Life progresses. Castiel becoming king in his role. Dean fighting the good fight. Hunting things, saving people, the family business.

And then comes home to take his Best friend, Brother out for Pie a la mode.

Not the way he thought it would end. They had won. And all they could do now is live for the dead. Not make their sacrifice be for nothing.

And they don't…


End file.
